The Love That Felt So Good
by LiL-sPaRkEl-PrInCeSs
Summary: Hermione is back in her seventh year. Her seceret is revealed and its going to go public. R
1. Revealed

Hermione sighed as she sat in the great hall sipping a hot cup of cocoa. She savored the warm rich taste in her mouth closing her eyes at every sip. "Hermione? Why are you sipping your hot chocolate like that? It's starting to scare me." Said the cheery red head next to her. "Oh I don't know I guess I just like it." Hermione flicked her auburn curls over her shoulder and sat her cup down, realizing she hadn't yet had a look at her new head girl dormitory. "Bye Ginny, I'm going upstairs," she murmured.

She rushed up the stairs of the head girl and boy dorm and pushed the far door open ever so slightly not knowing if it was hers. "Mmmmm, Draco!" Said Pansy covered in the green silk sheets. She sat up squealing pulling Draco up next to her. "What the hell are you doing in here Granger?" Yelled Draco Malfoy her enemy.  
  
"Oh, uh sorry." She said quickly closing the door hurriedly behind her, blushing.

She then opened the door on the other end to reveal her bedroom. The walls were painted a rich red the curtains and bedspread to match with gold embroided lions etched into them. A rich oak dresser sat over to one side next to a door, which opened up into an impressive walk in wardrobe. The bed was a large king sized four poster with satin curtains draped around it. Her trunk lay at the bottom; Hermione immediately opened it and emptied the contents filling the room with pictures books and other necessities.

Hermione had changed over the holidays she had got rid of her frizzy mass and transformed it into a soft flowing bouncy auburn mane with soft curls leading down her back, her chocolate brown eyes now held a sparkle that was non existent before. Her skin had balanced out and it now obtained a soft tan free of blemishes. She now resembled a girl from the Mediterranean, which made her irresistible to the opposite sex. She looked in the mirror and sighed with satisfaction, last year she had battled with depression, hating herself, the way she looked, her best friends Ron and Harry helped her overcome this and with their help she transformed into her new self. (A/N: he he that sounds corny)

Hermione stood at the top of the stairs tracing her finger in circles along the banister. She stood in thought. She had loved Draco; she had always gone for bad boys, which was ironic being such a good girl herself. She was compromising weather to tell Draco or leave their relationship (if she could call it) that as it was. She breathed in deeply holding her breath in her chest; she slowly descended down the marble staircase one step at a time. She reached the bottom of the stairs and scanned the room for the cruel blond haired boy. Her eyes fell upon him sitting on the floor looking at some sort of magazine. "Malfoy." She said sharply maybe too sharply she thought, but she did need to get his attention. He flipped his head around quickly closing the magazine and shoving it under the sofa hurriedly. "Porn" Hermione thought in head as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"What is it, mudblood?"He spat .

"Malfoy please! Don't call me that!" she said in a hurt tone. "I came down here to reason with you, I think that we should just be nice to each other."

Draco sighed,  
  
"I won't bite!" Hermione teased.  
  
"Oh all right." Malfoy said reluctantly.

Hermione trotted upstairs merrily a smile spread across her face.  
  
The door creaked open awaking the boy from his sleep as light filtered through the space where the door opened.  
  
"Draco." Hermione said hesitantly.  
  
"Mmph." Draco grunted.  
  
"I need to tell you something...important." Hermione paused "I-I love...you."

Draco sat up and stared into Hermione's dark warm eyes.  
  
"I've liked you since second year and until now I've been too afraid to admit it to myself."

"Uh Hermione, I like you too. But I don't want to." He said aware of how he was hurting her. "Oh and your sitting on my leg." Draco closed his eyes but was shaken by Hermione's hands, he felt a single tear drop onto his bare shoulder, making him shiver.  
  
"Draco please, can you try to like me?" The small feminine voice pleaded.  
  
"Ok fine, but I need to get back to sleep."

Draco's eyes met Hermione's over breakfast the next morning; she smiled at him parting her lips slightly. She then bent her head, and found a quill and a piece of parchment, scribbling down a hurried message. She slipped it under the collar of the ginger cat that she called Crookshanks; Crookshanks darted between the tables stopping at Malfoys leg pawing it gently. Malfoy bent over and picked up the note.  
  
Draco,  
  
We need to talk. Meet me in the spare classroom on the fifth floor 11:00.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Why can't we talk now?  
  
Draco scrawled down he then passed the note to Crookshanks who took it back to Hermione. After reading the note Hermione pushed her chair out and exited from the hall heading up to the spare classroom.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Asked Draco when he approached Hermione.  
  
"Uh, I don't know, I just needed to be here with you and that was the only way I could get you up here."

"Damn it Hermione! You know we're not supposed to be together. Even if I do like you I don't want to we've been enemies for so long we can't stop it now."  
  
"What if we did?" Asked Hermione bringing he eyes up to meet Draco's.  
  
"You know we..." Hermione who brought her lips up to his applying just the right amount of pressure cut Draco off in mid sentence. She pressed gently her soft lips fitting in his. Draco brought his hand up to her hair combing his fingers through it but stepped back. "Hermione we can't."  
  
"But it feels so good."  
  
Draco awoke touching his lips, it had all been a dream. He slowly got up walking stiffly over to Hermione's room. She was sitting awake on her bed with the lights on. "Hermione." I think I love you too.


	2. almost caught

A/N: Keep reviewing!!!!

Hermione sat at the breakfast table slowly nibbling a piece of toast, her mind wandered carelessly over the events of last night, Draco had said that he loved her but for some reason she wasn't entirely happy. "Hermione? What's wrong?" asked her friend Harry.  
"I love somebody".

"Then why are you sad?"

"I'm not supposed to like them Harry."  
  
"Can you tell me who it is?"  
  
"You'll flip, Ron's reaction will be even worse if he finds out I like Malfoy." Hermione quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"It's alright Hermione, you can't stop love. I have to admit myself his act has cleared up a lot."  
  
"Thanks for understanding Harry." Hermione hugged him and headed upstairs to the common room.  
  
"She found Draco sitting on one of the squashy armchairs, staring into space.  
  
Hermione walked over and seated herself on the arm of the chair.  
  
"Draco, are we anything?"

"If you want to be we can but don't expect it to stay private."  
  
"I don't care Draco as long as I'm with you."

A strange feeling over came Draco, something he had never felt before, he felt as if he was as light as air. His heart felt warm. He reached forward and sat Hermione on his lap he pressed his lips to hers reaching around her back and pulling her close, her lips tasted of a cherry lipgloss. He once again got the warm fuzzy sensation inside of him but couldn't place what it was; he had never felt it with Pansy. After they pulled back from the kiss they sat talking and laughing for hours finding that the two of them had a lot of common, if sparks could fly between the two they were flying now.  
  
Hermione rested her head on the soft pillow behind her head, she sighed lifting her arms above her head. She closed her eyes as a small smile placed itself upon her face. She was thinking about Draco, how she longed to be in his arms right now. A shaft of light crossed the floor as the oak door opened. Hermione kept her eyes closed pretending to be asleep. "She looks so cute when she's asleep." thought Draco. He lifted the covers and slipped in beside Hermione entwining his finger in a lock of her hair. Hermione stirred beside him lifting her eyelids. She turned to face him, and met his face with a smile. "I love you Draco." She whispered in his ear. Hermione bit his earlobe gently.  
  
"I love you too Hermione."  
Draco inched forward taking hold of Hermione by her hips she placed her hands on his toned chest and kissed him gently. Hermione stopped abruptly.  
  
"Draco? What's that mark on your neck? What have you been doing how did it get there?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Uh...ummm...well you see...Pansy and I...." Draco stuttered.  
  
"Oh my god! You've been fucking that hore behind my back!" Hermione screamed stamping her foot.  
  
"No, it's not like that she took advantage of me I let my guard down. Once she had me I couldn't get away."  
  
"You mean she raped you!?"  
  
"No not really...look Hermione can we just drop this and get back to where we left off hmm?"  
  
"I'm not sure I'm in the mood now." Said Hermione retreating into the corner sulkily.  
  
"Oh poor little Herms do you want me to kiss you better?" Draco said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
Hermione giggled pretending to be angry. She eventually kissed him back placing her hands on his firm strong muscular shoulders. She traced her finger along the contours of his body. Draco shuddered, grabbing her hand and throwing her onto the nearest armchair. Hermione squealed and embraced Draco with full force as he lunged him self onto her.  
  
"Hermione?" called a familiar male voice.  
  
"Shit! Hide Draco! go! Now!. "Umm this isn't a good time right now Ron I'm kind of busy right now!" Hermione called.  
  
"oh uh ok I'll come back later." Said Ron as he left through the portrait hole.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione called.  
  
Draco emerged from behind the armchair. "Now where were we?"  
  
lol what did ya guys think???? Send your reviews! Lil-sparkel-princess


End file.
